U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,440 and Reissue 37314 disclose rosuvastatin which has the structure

Rosuvastatin is also disclosed in Masamichi Watanabe et al. (Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry (1997), 5(2), 437-444).
Japanese Patent Application 06256318-A (corresponding to Japanese Patent 3197971 granted Aug. 1, 2001) discloses 5-carboalkoxy pyrimidine derivatives of the structure
where R1, R2 and R3 can be independently H, alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, and A can be NR7R8 where R7 and R8 can be independently H, alkyl, aryl and heteroaryl among others. It is disclosed that these compounds are intermediates for preparing HMG CoA reductase inhibitors.
Beck et al., Synthesis and Biological Activity of New HMG-CoA Reductase Inhibitors. 1. Lactones of Pyridine—and Pyrimidine-Substituted 3,5-Dihydroxy-6-heptenoic (-heptanoic) Acids, J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 52-60 (mentioned in Japanese Patent Application 06256318-A) discloses compounds of the structure
where Y can be CH or N;                A-B may be —CH═CH—;        R1 may be an alkyl including i-CH3H7;        R2 may be an aryl incluing 4-FC6H4; and        R3 may be an alkyl or an aryl;which compounds may be prepared from intermediates of the structure        

EP367895 (mentioned in Japanese Patent Application 06256318-A) discloses pyrimidinyl-substituted hydroxyacids, lactones and esters which are inhibitors of cholesterol biosynthesis and have the structure
where R1 can be alkyl;                Q can be aryl;        X can be —CH2CH2— or —CH═CH—;        Y can be        
or a lactone thereof;and R2 can be —N(R8)2 where each R8 is independently C1-C4 alkyl or both R8 together with the nitrogen atom form part of a 5-,6- or 7-membered optionally substituted ring, which may contain a further oxygen heteroatom, preferably 4-morpholinyl. These compounds may be prepared using intermediates of the structure
